Carnival
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Alex Russo gets a degrading job to pay for concert tickets.
1. Great Now I Have A Stalker

Alex got a job at the carnival and she meets someone…

Alex/Sonny

It was the most degrading job that Alex ever had to do: work the soft pretzel stand at the carnival. Barely anyone came to get a pretzel, and when they did, they arrived in herds. _At least this visor makes me look hot. _Alex thought to herself half sarcastically and half serious, if that was even possible. Then again, it is Alex Russo.

She began to bite at her nails, since there was no work to be done or a single customer in sight. "I hate this job." She huffed. "But twisting pretzels pays a lot more than working at my parent's sandwich shop." She'd rather the $8.00 an hour than to the twenty bucks a week. This job got her a lot closer to those concert tickets.

Quickly, she ducked behind the stand when she realized who was walking towards her. "Hey, Russo." _Crap! _

"H-hey, Dean." Alex answered nervously as she rose to her feet. "What're you doing here?"

"Me and my buddies here wanted to ride the rides and play the games." He said as he obnoxiously chewed his gum. Alex used to think it was cute, but now, it's just annoying. "So, what about you, Russo?"

Alex's eyes narrowed, unsure if he was really _that_ dense. "Working." She pointed at her visor.

"Work?" he laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that Alex does work." His friends chuckled with him. "You want a shot to make your shift a bit more tolerable?" he asked as he pulled a small bottle of Jack Daniels out of his book bag.

Quickly Alex looked around to see if the coast was clear. "Fine, but just one." She quickly took a swig of the bottle and handed it back to Dean. Her face scrunched from the awful taste of whiskey and the burn that traveled down her throat. "Ugh, that was terrible!"

"You're a trooper, Russo." Dean smiled. "Well, I'll catch you later. Me and the felllas are goin' to go on some rides." Alex nodded as the boys walked off.

Alex sighed in relief. It was two whole months since they have been broken up and they still remained friends but there was still some lingering feelings between them. Sometimes it just seems like Alex showed it more than he did. She was lucky to run into him though. Just having that one shot will have her set for her five hour shift.

"Another fucking night… one more week to go."

---

"Oh, hey Sonny." Sal greeted her. "You ready for your first shift by yourself?" he hopped over the booth and hit the bill of her hat so it covered her eyes.

Sonny giggled and readjusted her _Ted's Carnival _hat. "Yeah." She replied with a wide smile. "I'm a bit nervous though." She bit her lip.

"You'll do fine." He reassured her as he helped her into the booth. "Just remember, 3 darts for 1 dollar. 10 darts for five, and 20 darts for 10 dollars." She nodded nervously as she reread his instructions on a giant poster board. "So, what are you doing after your shift?"

"Nothing really." She bit her lip again, fully aware what he meant. "Just going to catch up on some reading."

"Well, why don't you catch up on some reading another time and come with me for dinner or something?" he asked hopefully

"I'd love to hang out, but I have to go home right after my shift." She lied. She wasn't the type to hurt anyone's feelings. . It's not like he was unattractive or anything. In fact, a lot of the girls at the carnival liked him, both workers and customers. Some girls even wasted $ 40 on the dart game just to speak with him.

"Oh, well that's fine." He answered disappointed at the rare _no. _"Another night then?" Sonny shrugged as he walked off.

Sonny sighed as she played with balloons that weren't inflated yet. It sucked to turn people down. Honestly, it did.

A group of boys soon approached the booth. "Hey, fellas!" he announced to his group. "I bet you I can win that picture of that guitar right there!" He turned his attention to Sonny. "Hey," he squinted his eyes to read the name tag on her apron. "Sonny? Hey, that's my Uncles name." His friends chuckled. "Can I get 3 darts?" He put down $1.

"Here you go." She smiled as she handed him his three darts. "Good luck." She smiled at him and leaned against the wall, far away from the darts.

"I don't need luck, when I gots skills." Sonny cringed at his grammar. One dart, he hit a pink balloon, then the second one hit a blue one, and the final one hit the wall. "Aw, shit." He cussed, earning another cringe from Sonny. "How many darts do I need to get that?" he pointed at the painting.

"That's fifteen _balloons_ that you need to pop in order to get that painting of that Stratocaster." She replied, discretely correcting him. "So, you already scored two. Thirteen more to go."

"Iight, iight." He nodded as his friends encouraged him. "Here's ten." He put down his money and she gave him twenty darts. "Shit!" he said after every miss. Out of twenty darts, he hit eleven. Dean was obviously annoyed but he quickly calmed down and turned on his _charm. _"Can't you just make an acceptation, for me?" he smiled from ear to ear, exposing his bright white teeth.

"Sorry." Sonny shrugged. "Rules are rules. Only two more to go." Dean slammed his fist onto the booth and put down a five dollar bill.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, finally reaching his goal.

Sonny smiled at his victory and reached for the painting. "Congratulations!" she said and handed him the painting.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed with the painting in his hands. "Why don't you fellas go ahead? I'll catch up." His crew walked on without him and continued their night at the carnival, intoxicated. "So, when did you start working here?"

"Today's actually my first day." She replied as she grabbed the pump. "You're actually my first customer." She smiled as she filled up new balloons to attach to the wall.

"So that makes me kinda special." He spoke. Sonny stepped back when she had a strong whiff of alcohol.

Sonny laughed politely. "I suppose."

Dean smiled stayed plastered on his face. "Do you wanna know how special I really am?" he swayed.

"I'm sorry." Sonny bit her lip. "I'm taken." She shrugged, and tried to believe her own lie. It was odd how she was barely able to even lie to strangers.

"Well, we could be friends, ya know." Dean said slyly. "And, hey, when you break up with what's his name, you can always find me." Sonny gave him another polite nod. "Lemme get your number." He asked and pulled out his phone.

"I'm sorry. I don't give my number out to strangers." She crossed her fingers in hopes that her last statement would drive him away.

"I ain't a stranger. I'm your best customer."

"You are my _first_ customer." She replied. "Well, I'll be here all week, same time. After I get to know you better, I'll see if I will give you my number."

"Cool. Cool." Dean nodded. "I'll be making my rounds so I'll see you later tonight, and tomorrow."

Sonny smiled nervously. _Great. I have a stalker._

_---_

A/N: New type of story that I'm writing… any feedback is appreciated.


	2. You Okay?

A/N: I just wrote this at 3:30 in the morning… I'm quite tired… Any feedback would be awesome.

Alex was fuming when she saw Dean flirting with some girl at the carnival. _He even pulled out his phone! We were only broken up for 2 months! How could he?_

"Um, miss?" A timid man interrupted her thoughts. "Can I just get one pretzel with mustard?"

Alex huffed as she filled his order. "Two fifty." She said in a very uninterested tone. "Thanks." She said dryly and took his money from the counter.

_She is pretty though, I have to admit. _Alex took a bite out of her free pretzel as she stared at the new girl. _And I'm totally over Dean anyway. He just fixes cars all day with no interest in anything else. It's not like he'd be a great future boyfriend either. He didn't even make a good boy friend five months ago… He just sucks._

Alex quickly snapped out of her rant when she noticed the new girl wave at her. She grew bright red and waved back, pulling her visor in front of her eyes.

"Hey, Russo." Alex pulled her visor up to reveal Dean and his crew standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Dean." She sighed, as she got her mind off her embarrassing moment. "How're you guys enjoying the carnival?"

"This place is awesome." He slurred. "I nearly hurled on the last roller coaster but I totally held that in." he said proudly. Alex glanced back over to the girl in the dart booth and rolled her eyes. "Yo, you know her?" he asked as he caught her looking over at Sonny.

"No. Never met her." Alex snapped quickly.

Dean gave Sonny thumbs up and she gave one back. "Sonny's madd cool." He stumbled. "You should talk to her for me. Tell her how studly I am." He kissed his biceps which nearly made her stomach flip in disgust.

"Alex!"

She turned around to see her boss. "Oh, hey, Ted." Alex bit her lip and watched Dean and his drunken crew stumble off.

"Pay attention to more customers and _not _your friends." He spat and stormed off.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked back at Sonny who watched the whole thing. _Worst shift ever._ She watched as Sonny picked up a giant poster board that had the prices written on the front and began to scribble on the back. Alex's spine straightened when she read what she wrote: _You Ok?_ Alex gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. Sonny gave her a sympathetic smile and turned her attention back to a customer who waved her down.

"Maybe I will talk to her."

---

Sonny closed up the booth and jumped down from the counter. "Hey." Sonny turned around to see Alex with her uniform carelessly rolled up into a ball and hugged to her stomach.

"Hey." Sonny replied with an extra wide smile, exposing her bright white teeth. "Are you okay? I saw Ted pretty fuming."

Alex shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine." She laughed harder than she expected. "He just didn't like when my friends came by."

Her expression softened. "Oh, they were your friends?" she questioned. Her previous encounter with those boys weren't exactly pleasant.

"Sadly, yes-ish." She scratched the back of her head and a short silence followed afterwards.

Sonny shrugged. "Right, my name is Sonny." She held out her hand.

"I know." Alex admitted as she shook her hand, but quickly recovered. "I mean, I read it on your name tag." She lied.

Sonny laughed. "So, what's yours?"

" Alex."

_Alex._ Sonny bit her lip. "How long have you been working here?"

"About 3 days or so." She replied. "I totally hate this job. All I do is sell pretzels all day."

"That does blow." Sonny nodded. "Are you working tomorrow?" she asked with her eyes glistening.

"Yeah." She replied, fidgeting with her uniform. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed more excited than she wanted to. "Definitely."

---

Throughout the entire dinner, Alex couldn't stop smiling. "I know that look." Justin announced. Alex shot him a look. "Who did you meet?"

"You met a boy?" her father exploded. "Who?"

Alex looked up in disbelief. "I didn't meet anyone last night."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Alex. Who's the lucky guy?"

Alex jumped from her chair and tossed her dish into the sink. "I didn't meet anyone, so stop asking." She said before running up the stairs.

Alex locked herself in her room and flopped onto her bed. _Why can't I stop thinking about tonight? Stupid Sonny. _"Stupid Dean." She huffed before rolling over to attempt to fall asleep.

---

Alex ran to her booth as she struggled to get her uniform on. "I'm here." She said breathlessly.

"And twelve minutes late." Ted tapped his foot. She hated when he did that. She also hated when he licked his lips and left white debris lingering at the sides of his mouth.

"It won't happen again. I just missed my train…" she trailed off, and her eyes met Sonny's. Sonny gave her a smile as she handed a group of adults a set of darts.

"It better not happen again, Alex. You already have 2 strikes against you."

"Don't worry, Sir." Alex cringed when the word _Sir _left her mouth. It wasn't like her at all to be a kiss ass but she _really _wanted those tickets. "It won't happen again."

He nodded. "It better not, or you're canned." He said before he stormed off.

Alex glanced over to see Sonny holding up the same sign as yesterday. A smile crept across her face and nodded. Despite being yelled at, she couldn't help but smile the entire night. She also watched Sonny work and exchanged glances from time to time, laughing about customers from a distance. Though they were inaudible to one another, they both understood what they were trying to say.

Suddenly, a large group of parents with their kids decided they all wanted a pretzel. Once she finished up serving the crowd, she looked up at Sonny who looked at her sympathetically. Alex began to mime tying a noose and hanging herself. Sonny laughed and earned strange looks from her oblivious customers. Her laughter died when she saw Dean and his crew stumble over to her booth, obviously intoxicated again. She quickly gave Alex a _Please Help Me _look before she put her fake smile on.

"Yo, Sonny." Dean attempted to say slyly. She did her best to keep her smile. "Awesome night, right?" him and his crew high-fived each other, obviously more intoxicated than she thought.

"I suppose. I'm stuck here all night." She turned her back to them and tried to find any excuse to work. She readjusted the prizes, blew up more balloons and ducked behind the counter out of their sights but still managed to speak to them.

"Why don't you come see me on your break?" Dean asked hopefully.

Still out of sight, she answered, "It's only a five hour shift. I don't get a break." She lied. She did get a fifteen minute break but she wasn't about to spend her golden time with Dean and Pals. She could think of a lot of better ways to spend it, but only one way crossed her mind.

"What about afterwards?" he slurred.

She poked her head out from beneath the counter, "I have a curfew." then ducked back down.

"Too bad, Sonny. What about you just come early to work and we could just chill together? Me and you," Sonny rolled her eyes, grateful that no one was able to see her being "rude". "We could get to know each other better."

"I'm _very _busy, Dean." She finally said as she poked her head out from the counter. "And if my boss sees you guys standing here without playing a game, he's going to yell at me and possibly fire me."

"Cool, cool." He said and backed off. "I'll catch ya tomorrow, Sonny." He gave her a drunken salute. "Come on, fellas."

A/N: Suggestions?


	3. What Are They, 12?

– They will get together eventually, I promise! (They always do in my stories)

Chapter 3!!

Sal walked over to Alex's booth a few minutes after he saw Dean and his crew approach the booth. "I can't believe those drunken idiots are back again." He leaned onto Alex's pretzel stand.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Tell me about."

"Do you see these idiots trying to hit on her again?" he scoffed. "Like any of them actually has a chance with her." Alex listened attentively. "I mean, she turned me down. It's not like she's going to date trash like that."

"So, I'm guessing you like her." She picked at her nails.

He nodded dumbly. "I mean, who wouldn't like her. She was so cool when I had to train her."

_You could tell a lot about a person when you teach them how to blow up a balloon. _"I guess. I only spoke to her once."

"But only speaking to her once is enough." He nodded with a dumb smile. "You know she's a virgin, right?"

Alex did a double take. It was sort of a shock that someone _that _pretty could be a virgin. Well, she was a virgin too, she just expected every other prep to have widely spread legs. That might have even been why her and Dean broke up. Every time he made a sexual advance, she would always turn him down. "I wouldn't know something like that after only speaking to her for a few minutes."

"She's totally girlfriend material. It's too bad her parents are so strict about when she has to be home. I probably would have a date with her by now." Alex rolled her eyes. _What the hell is so great about her? She's hot, I get it but seriously! _

---

Alex left her booth with her temp and rolled up her apron. She had no idea what she was going to do for only fifteen minutes, but she definitely knew that she wanted to stay as far away from Dean as possible.

"Hey, Alex." Her cheerful tone made her jump.

"Hey, Sonny." She said nervously as she tried to calm her heart down.

"I'm on my break." She announced proudly as she bit her lip.

"That's cool." She answered dryly and turned her attention back to folding her uniform.

Sonny shifted her weight from her heels to her toes. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to spend it with me…" she trailed and hoped for a yes.

Alex turned around, very surprised. "With me?" she asked dumbly.

Sonny nodded with a huge smile. "That's if you want to. You don't have to if you're busy. I could always just grab something and…"

"Sure." Alex finally said and interrupted her rant.

It almost looked like Sonny was about to burst. "W-where do you want to go?" she asked excited. "We can go get some fried oreo's, or some funnel cake, or we can hang out in the parking lot?"

"Okay." Alex laughed.

"Great. We have thirteen minutes." She said as she grabbed Alex by the wrist and ran off into the parking lot.

---

"I totally _love_ Paramore!" she squealed.

Alex nodded. "I'm actually saving up to see them. That's why I got this stupid job in the first place."

"That's so awesome!" Sonny inched closer to her. "Who are you going to the concert with?"

"Well, I'm was supposed to go with my boy friend."

Sonny nodded, disappointed. "Oh, that's cool."

Alex cleared her throat. "But me and him broke up two months ago." she began playing with the seam of her shirt.

"Oh, well if I can pay my own way can I come too?" she asked hopefully.

Alex nodded as the idea grew on her. "Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"So, how much are the tickets?"

"The ones I want to get are about two hundred." Sonny agreed instantly, despite the price. "I just have one more week of working at this place until I go back to working at my parent's sandwich shop."

"Oh, they own a sandwich shop?" she asked. The more she heard about her, the more she wanted to get to _know _her. "I never met someone as interesting as you."

Alex looked at her, surprised. "Really? Oh, thank you."

"In Wisconsin, the most interesting this there is when the town fair comes around." Sonny laughed. It was true. There weren't too many exciting things that happened in her small town. Even some of the simplest activities as bowling was considered a "night out".

"What brings you here?" Alex asked when she realized that she wasn't just new to the carnival. She was new to this state.

"Well, my mom got a job in New York, and I didn't exactly fit in there either, so I'm glad I moved."

Alex gave her a questioning look. "How could _you _not fit in?" Alex looked her over and it didn't seem like she would be an outcast. Her hair was amazing, her clothes were amazing, even her teeth were unnaturally white.

Sonny swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm sort of have a more liberal view about life."

"What do yo-"

Alex's sentence was interrupted by Sonny's alarm. "Time to get back." She shrugged, disappointed and relieved all at once.

---

"Hey, Alex." Sonny ran up to her immediately after she closed up her booth. Alex greeted her with a smile. A genuine smile. "I was wondering if I could get your number so we can stay in contact about the whole concert thing."

"Yeah, sure." Alex happily gave out her number and Sonny saved it in her phone. "Just call or text me any time. I have unlimited everything."

Sonny smiled wildly. "Definitely." Suddenly her cell phone rang. "One sec." she picked up the private call. Inaudible screaming came through the phone making Sonny jump and slam her phone shut.

"Who the hell was that?" Alex questioned as she noticed Sonny's uneasy manner.

She took in a deep breath. "Just some prank call." She mumbled. _I really need to change my number._

"What're they, 12?" she scoffed at the immature phone call.

"No." she pouted. "Just immature jerks."

"Yeah, they totally sound like assholes." Alex checked the time. "I have to catch my train, but I'll see you tomorrow." She gave her a smile and hoped that Sonny would reflect it. Though it was very slight, it was still a smile. "Feel better, Dart Girl."

_That sounds like a superhero._ "Thanks, Pretzel Girl."

A/N: Any suggestions?


	4. The VIP Treatment

Chapter 4: The VIP Treatment

Sonny looked at her phone as she paced back and forth in her room. _Just ask!_ She screamed over and over in her head but couldn't push herself to do it. "Hey, do you want to come to work early?" she laughed hopelessly at her own statement. "Yeah, like she'd go for that. Who wants to go to work early?" Sonny rattled her head to find a different/better idea. "I never had a chance to experience the carnival. Do you want to… Ugh! That's so stupid!" she flopped onto her bed and picked up her phone. She had another phone call from a private number.

She was very hesitant on whether or not to pick up the phone. Finally, she gave in a picked up. "H-hello?" There was no response. Fuming, she began, "If this is another prank you…"

"Sorry, Sonny." She heard a familiar voice on the other end. "I know it may sound dumb, but do you want to go to work a bit early?" Sonny took a second to reregister the words she had just said. "I mean, I've been working there for nearly a week and I still didn't get to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl."

Sonny cleared her throat. "Yeah. Yeah. Yes. Of course." She babbled.

"Awesome." Alex sounded quite cheerful. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"W-whenever's good with me." She said, still in complete shock

"I guess just meet me there at 2 p.m." Sonny agreed. "We'll have an awesome time. No waiting for the rides since we're VIP."

Sonny giggled. "Oh, so Pretzel Girl and Dart Girl are at the top of the list?"

"Hell yeah." Alex laughed. "Only the hottest bitches get into Club TC!"

Sonny felt a sudden tug on her voice box which enabled her to speak at that very moment. "What's Club TC?"

Alex laughter stopped. "Ted's… Carnival." She said slowly.

"Oh," Sonny felt completely stupid. "I'm so bad at that. I always ruin jokes…" she said disappointed in herself.

"It's fine." Alex reassured her. "You'll get used to my sense of humor."

Sonny slapped herself on the forehead. "Cool." She muttered out followed by a long pause. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Alex laughed when she sensed how uncomfortable she was. "Seriously, it's fine." Alex heard her whimper on the other end. "I'll see you in a bit. Later."

"Bye." She answered awkwardly.

---

Sonny pulled at her clothes and made sure she looked presentable, even though Alex had already seen her in her carnival uniform and her hair tied up in a lazy bun.

"Hey!" Alex pushed Sonny forcefully from behind, which made her jump.

Sonny held her chest as she tried to calm down her heart. "Oh my gosh, Alex!" she said between each breath. "You scared me!"

Alex laughed. "Sorry, Sonny."

A smile crept across her face. "It's okay. I'll get used to your sense of humor eventually."

"So, where do you want to go first?"

Sonny tore her attention away from Alex's red converses that had graffiti all over it and looked up. "Where ever you like."

Alex's smile grew wider. "Come on!" she pulled Sonny further into the carnival. "I really want go on the Tilt-a-Whirl."

Reluctantly, Sonny followed. She wasn't sure how she was going to hold up on a fast ride.

"Hey, Alex!" Steve yelled from a distance. "What're you doing here so early?"

They approached the Tilt-a-Whirl and skipped a head of the six people that were waiting. "Just decided to hang out."

"Who's your friend?" he asked, leaning on the controls.

Sonny stepped back slightly. "Oh, this is Sonny. She works here too at the dart booth near my pretzel stand."

Steve opened up the entrance where he was standing. "So, after your shift, us three should hang out."

Sonny latched onto Alex's arm. "We'll see how the night goes. We might be tired after our shift."

Steven bowed, allowing the two girls to pass by. "That's cool. Just hit me up if you wanna chill after."

"Sure." She did her best to sound sincere.

They took a seat in one of the carts and strapped themselves in. "Are you okay?" she asked when she noticed Sonny wringing the bar.

Sonny nodded. "It's just been a while since I've been on any ride."

"Really?" she laughed when she saw Sonny hold on tighter. "It'll be fine. You ready?" She nervously nodded.

The ride began and Sonny held on to the bar for dear life. When the ride began, Alex quickly began to spin the wheel in the middle of the cart and encouraged Sonny to do the same. As they went around the ride, Alex screamed and laughed. Sonny, on the other hand, did her best to not barf.

When the ride ended, Alex noticed Sonny's discomfort. "You okay?" Sonny quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and ran off the ride. Alex quickly followed her to the side where she was dry heaving. "Do you need some water?" Sonny nodded, completely embarrassed.

Alex returned immediately with a bottle ready in her hand. "Here," she handed the bottle to her. "I had no idea that you had such a weak stomach." Alex said apologetically.

"I'm okay." She finally said. "Thanks, Alex."

"Did you hurl?"

Sonny was taken aback by her bluntness. "Um… n-no."

Alex rubbed her back. "No more rides I suppose." She said with half a smile. "We can play some games." She said hopefully, in attempts to not make Sonny feel any worse.

"No, no." Sonny didn't want the night to be ruined all because of her. "We can still go on the Ferris wheel."

She shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't want you being sick for your shift." Alex flashed her a smile. "Are you feeling better?" Sonny nodded. "Awesome! Let's go shoot things with water guns!"

---

"I really want the pink bunny!" Sonny exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the prize and tugged on Alex's sleeve.

Alex raised an eyebrow. _If it was anyone else… _"Kay. Hey, Carlos! How many times do we have to win to get that pink thing over there?" Sonny began to glow.

"For you guys, just two… and a date from one." Carlos was always just gross. It never mattered who he dated, as long as he was able to show her off. It actually wasn't too long ago that he brought his "girl friend" to the carnival. He showed her off like a prized cow to all of his friends then met up with another girl after the carnival closed down for the night.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Really not my type… so without the date it's…"

"Four wins, girls." He said, incredibly pissed that he was turned down in front of his fellow male species. "Ready?" The girls picked up their guns at stood at the ready with the four other plays. "Go."

They both fired, but Sonny was a terrible shot. Alex, on the other hand was on point. "Just three more, Carlos!" Alex said with her up most confidence.

"We'll see." One of the guys on the other end shouted who was also attempting to win a prize for the girl he was with.

They all set up for the second round. Sonny shot Alex a smile and steadied their guns. "Go." Another win for Alex Russo. She smiled victoriously. On the other end, the guys were pissed and were not about to be out done by a girl. Round three. "Go." Alex pulled the trigger, completely determined but got distracted when Sonny dropped her gun. This completely threw her off track and made her miss and one of the guys to get a head of her.

"Yes!" one of the guys high-fived his other friend and his girl friend gave him a victory kiss.

Alex looked back to see Sonny's puppy-dog-pout. "I still have two more to go, right?"

Carlos shook his head. "Nope. It has to be four in a row." He said with a smirk.

"Oh," Alex nodded when she understood why the rules suddenly changed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to play again. It is a fun game." She smiled sweetly towards Carlos.

"Alright." He smirked and turned on their guns. "Okay. Go!" Before Carlos could even step back, Alex fired her gun right on Carlos' crotch. "Hey!" Everyone at the table laughed hysterically.

"I might not have won the bunny but this prize is pretty sweet." Alex said as she began to walk off with a very shocked Sonny. She was able to hear Carlos in the background who cursed repeatedly and she simply laughed.

"What if you get in trouble?" Sonny asked as she tried to get her to apologize. "I mean, we do work with him… and I really wanted that bunny."

"Did you even notice how much of a dick he was being, all because we didn't want to fuck him?" Alex huffed. "I hate guys like that. They're all polite to a girl but when they find out they're not getting any pussy from them, they turn into complete assholes." Alex turned to see a very uncomfortable Sonny. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Just a lot of cussing you used there."

Alex took a few seconds to register what she had just said. "Wow." Alex began to laugh. "You really are from hee-haw town." She laughed even harder. "_Cussing."_ When she looked up, she saw a very displeased Sonny. "I'm kidding… Kidding." She did her best to recover. "It's just you have an accent…" Sonny still looked displeased. Alex averted her gaze. "It's cute." She muttered as she watched her converse laces bounce back and forth.

A warm feeling crept up to her chest and made her blush. "Well, your accent is cute too." She felt her face grow hot as she bravely complimented her new friend. "Very New York-ish."

For the first time in a long time, Alex's face grew bright red. "W-well, it's still early. Do you want anything to eat?"

"How 'bout a pretzel?" Alex laughed and punched her in the arm. "Ow." she pouted.

"That seriously didn't hurt, right?"

Sonny laughed. "No. It's just a reaction."

"You really made me think I hurt you!" she laughed as they walked towards her pretzel stand. "Dean…"


	5. There's Not A Lot of Us in Wisconsin

A/N: It was completely awesome that I left for school then came back to seven more reviews. Totally inspired me to write more. 

Dean slicked back his hair. "Sonny!" he greeted her and remembered Alex was standing right next to her. "Oh, hey Russo. I see yous ladies been gettin' to know each other."

"Yeah." Sonny said cheerfully. "We just decided to hang out before work. You know, before our shifts."

Alex crossed her arms. "Yeah. We were having loads of fun."

"So, when are we hangin' out?" he asked, obviously he directed the question towards Sonny as he obnoxiously chewed his gum.

"I don't know." Sonny bit her lip. "I'm pretty busy, and Alex said she was going to show me around." She lied, but hoped that it would come true. She looked over at Alex and hoped that she would go with her lie.

"Well, if Russo's too busy, I'd be more than happy to show you New York Moriarty style." He popped his collar on his gas station shirt. "Best style there is."

"Oh, well Alex and I are going to play some more games." She smiled nervously at Alex. "We only have a few hours left 'til our shift starts." She began to drag Alex away who still looked pretty pissed.

"Later, Sonny. Russo!" Dean shouted after them.

"I thought you were friends with him." Sonny asked. "It seemed like you couldn't stand him."

"He could be kind of a jerk." Alex stated.

"He almost completely ignored you when you went to say _hi_ to him."

Alex nodded. "It's complicated." She mumbled.

It finally clicked in her head. "You two dated?" she asked cautiously.

Alex nodded. "It was stupid. I thought I really liked him but he was a lot different than what I thought he'd be."

"What did you think he was going to be?"

Alex shrugged. "One of those bad boys with a heart of gold." She laughed.

Sonny cleared her throat. "So, that's your type?"

"I guess. I don't know." She looked down. "The only type of guys I went for had half a brain, and look how well that worked for me." Sonny laughed. "I should totally go in a different direction."

"I suppose so. If you want. If you think that's best." Sonny babbled.

Alex chuckled. "I may even try girls with all the horrible luck I've had with boys." Sonny's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. Alex turned to see her face and said, "I'm just kidding."

Sonny put her head down, embarrassed. "Oh. Right." She put on her best fake smile.

"Hey, Jenna." Alex said with a huge smile. "Let me have 2 pretzels."

"Wow. I can't believe you're here early." She laughed as she served them.

"Well, I'm here to hang out for a bit with Sonny. She works here too." Sonny gave her a nervous wave. "She works the dart game, same shift as me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sonny noticed Jenna's rainbow bracelet. Noticing her stare, Jenna announced, "Yeah. I'm gay, if you were wondering." Slightly annoyed.

Sonny shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I was just spacing out. I didn't mean to come off a…"

Alex laughed. "Sonny wouldn't think that way." Jenna's expression lightened. "She's too sweet for a single bad thought to run through her head."

"Oh, sorry. I get looked at like that a lot. It was no offence." Sonny simply smiled. "So, are you two on a lesbi-date?"

Sonny immediately shook her head but went unnoticed by Alex. "Of course we are." She joked and wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek. Sonny immediately turned bright red and Alex laughed. "Right, she's from Wisconsin. They don't have jokes up there."

"What do you mean? I'm told I'm hilarious." Sonny said jokingly.

"By who?" she released her. "Your cows?"

Sonny put her hands on her hips. "Bessie loves my jokes." She said with a very much serious face and began to laugh.

Alex and Jenna joined her. "Oh, so that's your sense of humor: sarcasm. Love it." She said with a large quantity of pretzel in her mouth. "Ugh, I need a drink. I'll catch you later, Jenna."

"Do you have a lot of gay friends?" Sonny asked nervously.

Alex shrugged. "I suppose so. I never counted." She put her fingers up and counted in her head. "Actually I have a lot. Why? They make you uncomfortable?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Um… just wondering." She cleared her throat.

"Seriously, why'd you ask?" she asked more persistently.

"I was just asking." She stammered and Alex glared. "There aren't a lot of gay people in Wisconsin so I was just wondering…" Alex stopped walking and continued to interrogate her silently. "Well, there's not a lot of _us _in Wisconsin." She rephrased her previous sentence.

Alex was in shock. "Wait." Sonny looked around nervously. "You're gay?" She looked away from her gaze and nodded. "So you have no interest in any of these guys that've been hitting on you?"

Sonny smiled through tight lips and pulled at her belt loops. "You don't mind, right?"

Alex laughed. "No! Of course not." Sonny exhaled deeply. "I guess you can call it a lesbi-date then." Sonny's mouth fell open, unsure of what she meant by it. "Come on." She pulled her by the wrist. "I'm fuckin' thirsty!"

A/N: Honest opinions please!!! Even if they're negative.


	6. LesbiDates End in a Kiss, After All

A/N: I look forward to seeing my reviews and updates on my FanFiction than I do on my FaceBook.

DreamBigToFallHard: I never seen AdventureLand but I totally want to see it after hearing so much about it. I would totally include some spoofs from there.

Holly T: That's awesome that you're an avid reader when it comes to my work. I totally appreciate it.

My little tangerine: I totally agree. Dean was considered bad in the worst possible ways. Temporary tattoo artist? Seriously?

Ilovecellphones: This chapter is totally based on your comment so you better read this one!!

**Lesbi-Dates End in a Kiss, After All **

Alex got a large soda and deep fried Oreo's. "That stuff together is terrible for you." Sonny lectured Alex as she stuffed her mouth with another deep fried Oreo. "Alone, those things are pretty terrible too."

Alex shrugged. "My metabolism is amazing so I don't have to worry about that stuff." She wiped some of the powdered sugar off her mouth and cheek with her wrist.

"That's not the point." Sonny sighed. "You can be skinny and still be in terrible shape." She stated with her arms crossed.

"How come the food that's terrible for you is the best tasting?" Alex stated with her mouth filled with deep fried Oreos.

Sonny gasped. "Let's play the gold fish game!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Sonny nodded. "Fine."

After a few games around the carnival, they completely did every (non-ride related) activity there. It was the first time Sonny had fun with someone that knew she was gay.

There was only about twenty minutes left until the girls had to start their shifts. The crowd began to grow and the lines were much longer. It just seemed like their time together ended at such a perfect time.

"So how'd you like your first day at a New York Carnival?"

"A lot better than any Wisconsin Town Fair, I assure you. I was totally relieved that they didn't have a _Town's Most Prized Pig _competition." They both chuckled.

"So, we have to get to our booths in a bit." She said as she kicked the dirt underneath her shoes.

"Yeah…"

The two girls awkwardly stood face to face and averted each other's gaze when ever their eyes locked.

"And we'll totally ride safer rides next time."

Sonny turned red and agreed. "Sorry about that."

Alex shrugged. "It's totally fine. I just didn't want you to get puke all over your uniform right before you had to be in for work."

Sonny bit her lower lip. "Thanks. Well, we should start setting up for our shift."

Sonny went to step back but Alex quickly stopped her. "Wait." She looked all around her and pulled Sonny closer. "Here, I swiped this from another game stand." She handed her a small pink bunny that had a red collar around its neck.

Sonny squealed and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Thank you so much! It's so cute!" She pouted. "But I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine. Just win me something next time." Alex winked and ran to her booth, afraid to be late another day.

Sonny bit her lip and walked back to her dart booth with her _prize _squeezed between her arms and chest.

---

The day seemed to drag on, but being only a few booths apart made the day so much better. The carnival was not as crowded as the other day so there was barely anything to do.

Alex held up a poster board and directed it towards Sonny. _LAME_. Sonny nodded as she played with another balloon. Alex's eyes widened when she saw Dean walk away from his crew and towards Sonny. She held up the sign again and frantically pointed in Dean's direction. When Sonny saw what Alex was referring to, she laughed as Dean finally reached her booth.

"What's so funny, Sonny?" he let out a slight chuckle when he noticed it rhymed.

She smiled towards Alex who was pretending to gag and replied. "Nothing. Just random thoughts."

"Since you got to hang out with Alex today, why don't _we _hang out tomorrow before you gotta go in for work?"

"I'm busy tomorrow, actually. All day." She lied.

"I think you're just dickin' me around here." Sonny gave him a questioning look. "I think you just don't wanna get with me 'cause you and Alex are all buddy buddy now."

_What can't he understand? No means no. Just friends mean just friends. _"I can't date someone my friend has dated." She said, almost robotically. _I can't believe she dated this jerk…_

"That's cool, but ya missin' out." Dean stormed off to meet up with his _crew. _

When Dean was out of sight, Sonny looked up at Alex and wiped her forehead with a large smile. Alex gave her an over exaggerated thumbs up and laughed. Sonny put her finger up and motioned to her cell phone.

_Break at 7:30?_

Alex nodded with a huge smile.

---

Alex ran over to Sonny's booth with one pretzel in each hand. "I thought you might be hungry." Sonny nodded and gave her a quick hug. "So what was that whole thing with Dean?"

"He _finally _realized that I didn't want him."

"You told him you were gay?"

Sonny shook her head rapidly. "That's not something I tell too many people. I'm sort of starting off here new. I don't want any problems like I did back in Wisconsin."

Alex grew more curious about her past. "What happened in Wisconsin?" she paused. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well, during a game of Never Have I Ever, I was the only one who drank when they asked if anyone kissed someone of the same sex. My friends weren't too comfortable hanging out with me for the rest of the party." Alex had a look of disgust on her face. "They made one girl pull me aside and ask me to leave the slumber party… and the girl I kissed got to stay because she didn't want to admit it."

"That's such bull shit." She exclaimed. "That's such a dick move. Did you ever fuck her?"

Sonny shook her head. "We just kissed from time to time. It just made me angry that I kept her secret and she totally fed me to the dogs when everyone else was against me."

Alex was completely fuming. "I wish I was there so I could've fucked all of them up." Sonny had a slight smile. She knew Alex was a fighter and she would have definitely stood up for her. "I mean, when the world's against you, it makes life easier when you have one friend."

"Well, I have you now." Alex smiled with Sonny. "I don't have to worry about those bitches anymore." She said as they made their way to the same place they hung out yesterday.

Alex saw a couple heavily making out in one of the cars in the parking lot and motioned Sonny to look as well. "I wish I had a car."

"I miss mine."

"You had a car? What kind?"

"Um… a blue one." Sonny answered honestly. She had no idea what kind of car she was driving for the whole four months she had it. She just knew it was blue and had two doors instead of four.

Alex laughed. "A blue one… That was great. Why did you get rid of your car?"

"Well, we found out we had to move last minute so I decided to sell it so we can move into the awesome building I'm living in now."

Alex tried to lighten the mood when she realized how upset Sonny grew when she brought up the car. "Well no one drives in New York anyway. There's too much traffic." They both laughed at the statement.

"So, when did you know you were gay?" Alex asked, taking another bite of her pretzel.

Sonny just finished swallowing. "I guess when I saw Christina Applegate in Married with Children." She gushed. "She looked so hot in a leather jacket." Alex snapped out of her day dream, remembering the late 80's, early 90's sitcom.

"And you didn't tell anyone 'til high school?" Sonny nodded. "That's a long time to keep something like that in."

"I wanted to tell the world and for them to be okay with it, but I couldn't have both."

"You shouldn't think that the world is worthy of knowing who you are." Sonny felt her heart skip a beat and then felt like she ran ten miles. She never thought that someone was able to take her breath away by just words but it actually happened. She wasn't sure how much time passed between then and now, but she knew she had to say something. Anything. Alex cleared her throat. "Sorry about Dean. He's a total ass."

"It's okay." She answered in a low voice.

---

The carnival was clearing out which ended another day at Ted's Carnival. Sonny was finished clearing up her booth and ran over to Alex's. "Hey."

Alex did her finishing touches before closing down. "Hey, Dart Girl. You ready to go home?" Sonny nodded.

"I brought Johnphin too."

"Who?"

Sonny pulled out her pink rabbit. "Johnphin. From the movie _Everything is Illuminated, _some of the characters couldn't pronounce Jonathan so they would say _Johnphin_."

"That's cute." Alex smiled as she flung her apron over her shoulder.

"I'll try to win you something tomorrow. I'm not very good at games or sports, but I'll get you something!"

Alex laughed. "You don't have to, seriously." She said as they left Ted's Carnival.

"Fine, but I'm going to."

Alex looked around the parking lot. "I know I'm kind of late on this but to make it an official lesbi-date, we have to kiss." Sonny's eyes grew wide and she began to stammer. "It's the rules." Sonny was still quite speechless. Before any thought was able to register through her mind, Alex leaned in and gently pressed her lips on the corner of Sonny's. Sonny was the last to open her eyes. _Wow. _She mouthed. Alex was able to breathe again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Sonny touched her lips where Alex's once were and squealed when she was a safe distance away.


	7. This is Perfect

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in sooo long, but here it is:

Chapter 7

_I can't make it early. see you there. _Sonny smiled down at her phone, completely excited.

_Why not? You okay? _Alex typed, very concerned.

_Yeah. I just have some things to take care of. _

_Okay. See you later._

_:)_

oOoOo

Alex arrived to work fifteen minutes earlier than when her shift starts and she saw Sonny waiting at her stand with a huge grin.

"Hey," Alex approached cautiously. "What're doing here?"

Sonny shrugged. "I tried winning you something, and I wasn't any good at any of the games so..." she dug through her back pack and pulled out a stuffed animal. "I bought you this." she handed her the small duck with a huge smile plastered across her face.

Alex gave her a lopsided smile and wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck. "It's cute."

Sonny squeezed her much tighter. "I'm so glad you like it!" she squealed. "'Cause I wasn't sure what to get you and I thought about about it a lot and I couldn't come up with anything and when I saw this in the store I knew I had to get it for you."

Alex smiled at Sonnys rant and rolled her eyes. "I love it. Thank you." Sonny squealed and pulled her in for another hug.

When Sonny noticed how long she was holding her for, she slowly pulled away. "That's why I couldn't meet up." she said apologetically.

"It's okay." she smiled. "We'll have plenty more time to hang out." Alex pulled out her phone. "For now, we have to get to work." she said with a slight frown.

oOoOo

_Make sure you come to work early. _

Sonny raised an eyebrow. _Why?_

_I just want to get in some chill time._

_Oh, yes. Definitely! _Sonny squealed and slightly jumped in her seat.

oOoOo

"Hey," Sonny wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's neck. "What'd you want to do first?" she asked excitedly.

"Um... the ferris wheel." she said with an almost uninterested tone.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" Sonny asked with her huge puppy-dog eyes.

"No. No. It's just... Come on. Let's go to the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah." she tried to sound optimistic. "I won't get sick on that ride."

Alex nodded as they made their way towards the Ferris wheel. They were able to get on for free without a problem. Isaiah was one of the few non-douche bag guys that worked in the park.

"Sonny," Alex bit her lower lip.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked nervously.

"I never..." she took in a deep breath. "I never actually liked a girl before."

"Oh?"

"Um... yeah, and I don't even know if it's legit or something I just want to try out, but I know I love spending time with you..." Sonny's heart began to race, fully aware what this conversation was going to be about. "I have an amazing time, actually." she averted her eyes from Sonny's. "And if you're okay with it, I'd like to try being your girl friend."

It was incredibly hard for Sonny to contain her excitement. "And if you're not a lesbian?"

"Then, I still want to be friends." She finally grew some balls to look Sonny in the face. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, if I lose you as a girl friend." Sonny did her best to contain her excitement, but Alex noticed and held out her arms for a hug and playfully rolled her eyes. She squealed as she pulled Alex in for a hug, nearly crushing her ribcage.

"So, is this considered our first date?" she asked, slowly loosening her grip.

"No." she answered bluntly. "We work here. I want to go somewhere special."

Sonny squealed and put Alex in her death grip yet again.

oOoOo

"I don't really know what to do. I've never been on a date with a girl before."

Sonny shrugged. "It's no different than being on a date with a guy."

"Well, like who pays?" she asked as they entered the restaurant.

"It's our first date. I believe that even if you're dating a guy, you should both chip in for half or at least pay for what you get."

"Oh, cool." Alex said awkwardly, as they made their way to the back of the Italian restaurant.

"Quit being nervous." Sonny pouted. "Just act like we're hanging out."

"But we're not. This is a date." Alex looked up and saw the waiter walking towards them.

"What're you ladies having tonight?"

"I'll have an eggplant Parmesan and you?"

Alex shrugged. "Just 2 pepperoni slices."

"Kay. I'll be right out."

Alex played with her napkin and fidgeted in her seat. Sonny rolled her eyes and pulled out her mini sketch pad. _RELAX. _She wrote in her bold marker, then passed it to Alex.

_IM JUST NERVOUS. _

_DON'T BE. I'M SUPER COOL._

_THATS WHY IM NERVOUS._

Sonny put on a goofy smile and drew a lopsided heart.

_DITTO._

They both looked up as the waiter who was headed to their table. "Here you go." he said with a huge smile. "And is there anything else that you'd like?"

"No, this is perfect." Alex smiled at Sonny.


End file.
